You Don't Know Phineas
by Sesquipedalia
Summary: My version of how Phineas finds out, and how he can be both sensitive and oblivious at the same time. Fluff turned character analysis, it still has a large amount of romance.


**A/N: I have been trying to write fluff for FOREVER (it **_**always**_** turns into a plot), so tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome. Flame me, criticize me, compliment me, anything. If you flame, please tell me why you hate it so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

"See, Buford. I _told_ you I could do a headstand!" Phineas said, currently upside-down and balancing on his head, quite a feat considering his head shape.

"Shoot," said Buford. "Baljeet, I thought you said it was impossible!"

"I said," replied Baljeet, "that it was _highly unlikely_, mathematically speaking, that he would be able to balance his entire weight-"

"Whatcha dooin'?" said Isabella, walking through the gate.

Phineas tried to turn in her direction, forgetting he was upside-down, and falling on his back as a result. "Hey, Isabella," he replied painfully. "We're seeing if I can, in fact, do a headstand."

Ferb flipped upside-down, landing on his head.

"Show off," said Phineas playfully. Turning back to Isabella "Other than that, Buford and Baljeet have a bullies/nerds convention that started fifteen minutes ago," Buford checked his watch in alarm, picked up Baljeet, and started running down the street, "and Ferb is going to the library with Mom, who is currently backing out of the driveway," Ferb ran off to the front of the house, "so it's just you and me today."

"Cool," said Isabella.

"I know. You want to walk to the park with me?" Phineas replied.

"Sure!" answered Isabella.

As they walked, Isabella thought to herself. _Yes! I'm finally on a date with Phineas!_ Another voice in her head came up. _Yeah. Just like last time you said that. Remember? A boy. A girl. Alone in the City of Love? Forgone conclusions?_

Phineas looked over at Isabella just in time to see her hastily wipe a tear off her face. "What's wrong, Isabella?" he said, concerned.

"Nothing," she said. Then, changing her mind, she said, "Remember Paris?"

Phineas looked uncomfortable. Even he knew never to bring up this topic with Isabella. He didn't know _why_, but he knew not to, and that was enough. "Yeah," he said tentatively.

"I think you should know-" Isabella started.

Phineas cut her off. "Look, Isabella. I'm sorry about Paris. I don't know what I did," he looked at the tears in her eyes and the hurt look on her face, "but I sense that's part of the problem."

"Phineas," said Isabella, "you've earned the right to know. I-"

"No," said Phineas sharply. "I don't deserve it. The fact that I haven't figured it out yet is precisely why I don't have the right to know. I'm oblivious! Completely and utterly oblivious, and it's for that reason I'm not letting you satisfy my curiosity."

Isabella digested this information. "So, you know you're oblivious?"

"Yes," he said smiling. "I have the rare privilege of knowing I'm ignorant about something."

They walked through the park in silence. Finally, Isabella made her decision. "Phineas, you may not think you deserve to know why Paris hurt me so much," she said slowly, carefully selecting each word before saying it, "but it's not your fault for being oblivious. Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other without good reason to."

They stopped in a secluded part of the park by a small stream next to a large tree. Sitting down on the grassy bank of the stream, Phineas said, "Why? I disappoint you every day, and yet you say I do nothing! Isabella, I'm not perfect. I can't do everything!"

Isabella felt anger welling up from deep within her. "What are you talking about? You are Phineas Flynn! _You can do anything!_ Wasn't that what Paris was all about? What about time travel? You've spent the entire _summer_ doing impossible things, and now you're just going to give up your world view because you happen to be human? It's my own fault I was disappointed. My standards were far too high; how could I have possibly expected you to meet them? Particularly when you didn't even know what they were? You of all people deserve to know, no matter how oblivious."

Phineas turned to say something when he felt Isabella pull him forward into a kiss. A warm, strangely familiar feeling flooded the triangle-headed boy as instinct took over. They had no idea how long they stayed in that position, but they loved every moment of it.

"About time," said Ferb, causing the two to break apart and Phineas to blush bright red.

"What do you mean?" said Phineas.

"We've been waiting since the beginning of summer for you to notice," Ferb replied.

"_The beginning of summer_? Surely I haven't been that blind," Phineas said incredulously.

"Well…"

Isabella took Phineas by the hand and said, "Come on. Let's go home."

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Love? Hate? Review! **


End file.
